unintended
by ksdrfg
Summary: [suspended--i have underestimated the free time i have. i am extremely sorry but i will have to postpone to update till later.]PG-13 for language and other.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: MUST READ!

I am only putting up the first chapter. I may change this a bit but I just want to know what kind of response I'll get to this fanfic. If there are no reviews I will not continue on with this however if there are reviews I will continue and may make some changes. If I do make changes I'll indicate that I have made some. A poll at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's character or any of the things she's created though the plot I did come up with.

Enjoy this chapter...and please do review. Thank you! -

Chapter 1

-pop-

-thud-

-giggles-

"Good gawd Hermione!" came an angry voice. A red headed boy half sprawled onto a fallen chair the other half on the ground.

"Oh, sorry, Ron," she said apologetically as she tried to help him up.

"You've done enough damage," Ron said with a scowl.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way..." she turns around. "Harry! Ginny! It's so good to see you again.

Ron picks up his chair and mumbles something...something like Hermione, aparating, right place...Hermione just ignored him.

Harry smiled and nodded his head.

Ginny jumped up at ran over to Hermione with a squeal.  
"Oh, it's so good to see you again Hermione."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply when Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Oh, Hermione dear! Welcome. It's good to see you've arrived safely.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Weasley," she says with a smile. Mrs. Weasley had become something like a second mother to her.

"Mum, we'll be in my room," Ron said hurriedly as he rushed to grab Harry's and Hermione's arm. "Ginny stay," Ron said to the girl who seemed to be in misstep of following them. She crosses her arms and walks past them, hearing a slam of a door not far thereafter.

"You know she could've come," Hermione protested.

Ron opened the door to his room. "I know but I didn't want her too," he says as if that's all it matters.

Hermione rolls her eyes and nearly bumps into Ron when reels around as soon as he grabs a piece of parchment on his. He shakes it furiously in the air. "Did you all get this bullshit of a letter?"

Hermione takes a deep sigh. "Yes, Ron. We all did."

"This is just--- How could they just--- I can't believe---"Ron seemed to be furious and was sputtering words out. His cheeks brightened pink along with the tip of his ears, his nose flaring.

"Ron, it's for our own safety," she says sadly.

"Safety?! Taking us away from Hogwarts?! How is that being safe?!" Ron practically yelled.

-----------------------------------

A few weeks ago sighting of strange and unusual things have been frequent by muggles. The Daily Prophet had been going wild with stories about disasters. However all of a sudden there was nothing. Nothing...and this seemed to panic the wizards even more than when there were things happening. It was known that Voldemort had come back. They had announced it after Harry's 5th year. But for some unknown reason as Harry unexpected nothing happened his 6th year. It was as if Voldemort didn't even exist. It was rather discomforting to Harry. He just knew Voldemort was up to something. With the past 5 attempt to kill Harry he was sure he was trying to be extra careful. Harry feared this would happen. Professor Dumbledore had even paid a visit to the Dursleys, scaring the pants out of them seeing an elderly man with long silver hair and beard in a muggle suit. Professor Dumbledore had warned Harry this might be happening yet Harry didn't believe it could actually happen. Dumbledore for what it seemed the whole wizarding world was counting on him to tell them what to do. He had left a few months earlier of last year to help the Ministry and McGonagall had taken his place however, this year Dumbledore could not be reached what so ever and McGonagall's presence was very much needed by Dumbledore. There was no time or nobody to take over the school and with much disappointment had to close it down for a year. Each guardian of the students providing their own way of studying, whatever it might be...was it not home schooling, muggle education or no education at all.

---------------------------------------------

"Ron honestly I didn't apparate here just so that I can hear you bicker about this. This isn't easy for any of us," she glances over at Harry who she found was really quiet. "Harry? Are you alright?"

"Yea, you've been quiet since Hermione got here," Ron said realizing the same.

"I've just realized I have to spend this whole year with my relatives," he sighs.

"Oh, Harry!" she says exasperated and sat next to Harry placing a hand on his arm.

"What a bummer. Glad I'm not you," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione scorns.

"What?"

"Be a bit more sensitive!"

"So what have your parents put you too?" Harry interrupted their little argument.

"I'm getting home schooled," Ron said miserably. "But I suppose it's better than what Harry has to go through."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the high school I should've gone to if I didn't go to Hogwarts."

"Well, then...let's make this last week of summer the time of our lives," Ron said with an attempt to be cheerful but failing miserably.

------------------------------------

"WHAT?!"

"Draco, there is no need for that tone in the house. You'll disturb your father," Narcrissa said although very busy with a pile of paper in front of her.

Draco paced the study room to let out his energy rather than punching the wall which he was tempted to do. His father sitting on a chair not too far from them...seeming to be spaced out. Only if you looked closer did you realize that his eyes were blank. There was nothing behind them.

"Mother, you can't possibly believe Father is disturbed with my yelling! He's nothing but an empty bloke!" Draco yells angrily.

This made Narcrissa look up. "Don't you dare speak about your father that way!" she scorns then immediately goes back to her papers.

"Why can't you just let me stay home and get home schooled. We HAVE the money!"

"Draco, just because we have the money doesn't mean we should be spending it senseless."

"Senseless?!!" Draco not believe his ears. "So you'd rather send me away to a muggle school with all those filthy---"

"Draco, I have made my decision and it is honorable to obey your mother," she says half mindedly, too busy with the papers in front of her. "Besides, we want to keep our cover low. You know what's going around about us in the Daily Prophet and just gossips---"

"But they're all TRUE!" yells Draco.

"That is enough out of you, young man. If you're father was here---"

"Father! How can you talk about him! He went and got himself a kiss!!"

Narcrissa's hair seemed to stand on end. She snapped her fingers.

The door of the study hall opened. The man seemed to be half hiding behind the door, not because he was frightened but just the shear size of him was so huge that he didn't fit through one door.

"Take my son to his room, he seems to be ill," she says to him calmly.

Draco's face flushed with anger but before he could spit out another word the man had picked up Draco as if he was nothing but a lightweight feather.

-I assure you there is going to be more. This is just the first chapter and I needed to get some information needed out before I went on.

THE POLL

Should I continue?

a. yes

b. yes, but I want to see this chapter change some

c. no

Whatever answer you come up with please tell me why at the review. Thank you so much and I hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. what to expect in chapter 2

This is not actually chapter 2...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I will continue thanks to Pau-0803, paris97, and Daunting Darkness. Taking what Pau-0803 wrote I have taken into consideration of putting Harry and/or any of the other characters of HP into my fanfic. Paris97, the whole harassing Hermione thing...you've read my mind but it'll be a tad bit different I think from what you are thinking but it also could be the same –shrugs- Great minds do think alike. LOL. Also, Daunting Darkness I am very much a Draco/Hermione shipper. I'd say one of the best, if not the best ships.

I will be most likely be updating at the least once a week and it should be on Saturday or Sunday.

I'm doing the finishing touches of Chapter 2 to make it perfect.

What to expect in Chapter 2:

-Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger those two should be a given

-A HP character joins this chapter---character other than Draco or Hermione

-A fight

-Books flying

-Exchange of words----meaning yelling

-and more...don't want to spoil it do I? LOL.

You can look forward to seeing chapter 2 posted Saturday, October 23, 2004.

Thank you.


	3. chapter 2

A/N: I know I said this would be up on Saturday, October 23, but I got ahead of myself and I'm just going to post it. And sorry, I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long. I am warning you that at first the chapters may seem slow but it will rapidly get more exciting and interesting. I guarantee. Please read and review. Without the reviews I won't know how you think of my fanfic. So please review. Thank you and happy readings!

Disclaimer: Again all things go to their rightful owners such as HP character go to J.K. Rowling...etc...etc...However, all characters I come up with and the storyline of this fanfic belongs to me cuz I came up with it.

Happy readings...!

Chapter 2

"Eeek, HERMS! This is so exciting! It's like old times," came a voice from brunette headed girl behind the wheel of a Ford Focus.

Hermione giggles, sitting in the passenger seat next to her childhood best friend, Lana Green.

Hermione was excited for school. She would meet with her old friends from elementary school. She was nervous. She knew things would've changed. She was surprised seeing Lana again. When they were younger Lana had dark brown long straight hair, chubby round face with hazel eyes but now she had grown into a fine young woman of 5'6", short chin length brunette hair that flared out at the end with an added touch of gel, her eyes hazel yet greenish tint to it. Lana had once been shy and now she was outgoing and totally different. Hermione smiled to herself as she tugged on her dark blue miniskirt. She had fussed for a while that morning wondering what she was going to wear. Finally, after Lana had waited 15 minutes, this dark blue miniskirt and simple white blouse was thrown in her face. Hermione wondered why she hadn't thought of it earlier but gladly took her friend's advice and felt pretty confident about herself; showing off those tan long legs of hers.

She stared out the window watching other cars drive by. The back of a red headed boy had turned Hermione's head. She missed Ron and Harry. They were the two best friends she had since she was 11 and being apart from them for a whole year...it was just unthinkable. She missed them and Hogwarts so much. She had gotten use to the routine of coming home for 2 and a half months then spending the rest of the months with her friends and attending classes at Hogwarts. The sudden change made her stomach churn. She knew she would be alright. She had friends here after all so it shouldn't be that bad but she couldn't stop thinking of what they might be doing if she was at Hogwarts at this time. She could picture it in her head; the trio sitting at their favorite part of the common room. Over the years it seemed that the Gryffindor house reserved that space for them and Hermione was very much thankful. She could see herself at a table with books around her and one propped on her lap reading, Ron and Harry sitting nearby at another table with a chess board in between them. She could almost feel the warmth of the fire-----

When suddenly she was jerked forward and abruptly taken away from her deep thoughts. Her hand out of reflects caught herself from hitting the dashboard in front of her, her head jerked forward.

"Fucking bastard!" yelled an angry Lana waving her hand at a black limo that just cut her off.

"What happened?" Hermione asked stunned.

"Just an idiot who cut me off. Are you okay?" Lana asks looking sideways at her quickly then back to the road.

"Yea, I'm fine," she says. "Just a scare. Oh look, we've arrived."

"Yes, I can see," Lana smiles as she parked her car in the busy parking lot.

Loud music could be heard from a distance, chatter heard from all over. Hermione stood next to Lana as they made their way to the brick building---Norbert High School.

"Hey," Hermione heard and felt a tug on the sleeve of her blouse. "Isn't that the car that almost got us killed?"

Hermione followed Lana's gaze to a limo. They weren't the only ones staring at it, people around it and people walking by looked back to see who might be in the car.

"I suppose," Hermione just shrugs. "Come on, let's get inside."

"I wonder who it could be?" Lana wonders out loud.

"Some rich kid," Hermione shrugs taking one last glance back, seeing a man in a black muggle suit walking behind the limo to open the door...

---------------------------------------------------------

The door opens.

You could hear a murmur of whispers.

Girls giggling and a few things dropping to the ground.

A silver-blonde headed boy dressed in already faded/dirtied looking dark jeans and a grey tight muscle shirt stepped out of the car. His hair lay loose over his head, his grey eyes cold. The man in the suit hands him his messenger bag and Draco takes it lazily. He looks at the school in disgust and doesn't seem to take notice the eyes watching him.

He walks lazily, yet so gracefully towards the school forgetting the driver and his surroundings.

He was dreading this more than he wad dreading death. He'd rather been kissed by a dementor than be surrounded by all these stupid muggles. They were even worse than mudbloods. How simple and pathetic they must be without magic.

He had stowed his wand in his back butt pocket, the handle of it protruding upwards.

He opens the door to the building.

It was worse inside than it was outside. The hallways were small and crowded with people. He stood at the door way some but started to walk in when someone had bumped into him hearing the muttering words of 'Move it!'

He glared at the back of this fellah but knew that did no harm. He had the urge to hex the living daylights out of that filthy piece of no good living sausage but controlled himself. He was disgusted that he might have to touch another one of them. He tried his best not touch another person which he found a bit hard...

There seemed to be these huge guys all wearing ugly crimson and grey jackets throwing a brown ball if you could even call it that---the ball wasn't even round.

In any case one of them knocked into Draco when attempting to catch the brown---thing. Draco hit from the side was knocked over but caught himself by letting his hands find the side of a locker only when he opened his eyes did he see there was something in between his body and the metal boxes. He blinked a few times and just stared.

There stood a mildly wavy haired blonde girl with clear blue eyes standing in between his arms. She had a look of shock on her face. He raked her body up and down. She also seemed to be wearing some kind of uniform with the colors crimson and grey but the uniform was quite revealing. The short skirt was crimson with grey hemming and the top was a halter revealing delicately tanned slender shoulders. He looked back up at her when he realized how close their faces were. He could tell she was pleased with what she was seeing but not soon after did her eyes widen in horror. Before Draco could find why, he felt a strong grip on his shoulder then thrown backwards. It was one of those guys in the ugly jackets----they all seemed the same, stupid overgrown idiots.

Draco stumbles back some, people backing up as if to give him room to stumble back to.

"You trying to hit on my girl," just as stupid as he looked did he sound with that idiotic low but monotone voice. The girl seemed to be frightened. "He accidentally bumped into me," she pleaded though both men were ignoring her.

Draco dusted the nonexistent dust off his shoulder lightly, not intimidated by his voice, or the shear hugeness of this guy; he simply thought this was an idiotic overgrown idiot.

"I daresay a man should hit a girl and I did not see a nametag on her that read belongs to stupid idiotic overgrown worthless piece of---"but he never got to finish his insult. He felt those two pair of hands on his shoulder again and with a jerk felt his body stumble backwards again.

"What did you say?" says the overgrown idiot, his voice risen higher yet in the same monotone voice.

Draco shot up a glare at him. His eyes grey eyes so cold they looked silver, his lips thinned into a fine line. This seemed to have caught the overgrown idiot by surprise; he blinked some but recomposed back into his angry self.

"Touch me again and I swear I will rip every organ out of your body, grind it into paste and use your skin to warp it in and serve to your mother!" Draco's words so ice cold it wouldn't have surprised anyone if the words came out of Draco's mouth as ice.

This also seemed to take the overgrown idiot off a bit. He stood there in silence.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to leave when yet again he felt two hands push the back of his shoulders causing him to stumble forward and bump into someone.

"Excuse m-----Malfoy!?!!"

The sudden use of his name made Draco's head pop up. "Potter?!!"

Harry's eyes widen at the sight of Draco but soon dart behind him. "You've seemed to find yourself at home!"

Draco sighs and rolls his eyes. He felt the familiar disgusting hand on his shoulder that swirled him around to face that overgrown idiot again.

"I've had enough of you!" he said with his deep toneless voice.

"A pity, really because I was only getting started," drawled Draco's cool voice.

Suddenly, Draco could feel a splitting pain across his jaw as his head flew backwards and the hand on his shoulder let him go. He felt himself stumble some. His eyes flashed at the overgrown idiot rubbing his jaw. He had an evil, wicked grin on his face and the overgrown idiot seemed to sense it.

However, as fast as Draco had his fingers around the hilt of his wand in his back pocket, he felt a hand grip around his wrist and a body closing in from behind.

"Don't do it, Malfoy," Harry's voice came warningly.

"Potter, get the hell away from me," he hissed.

However, if Draco would've hexed the overgrown idiot or if he was going listening to Harry no one would ever know. It was then when an adult seemed to emerge from the crowd. This immediately dispersed the crowd that had formed around them.

"To class everyone! Only the first day of school! Come on. Let's go. Move it!" yelled the adult clapping his hands as he said this.

"Potter, let go of me," Draco said so coldly that Harry let go immediately.

Draco grabbed his wrist with his other hand and massaging it. Harry had grabbed it harder than he had expected to but didn't want to imagine what Draco might to do that muggle.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Draco sneers. "I'd be thrilled if you were attending this shit hole," sarcasm dripping from every word. "Another reason for me to wake up each morning."

"Shut up Malfoy. Don't think I had expected to see you either!" snapped Harry. "And you better have watch yourself. You'd given our asses away if it weren't for me!"

"The Dark Lord will give our asses away soon enough."

"Dark Lord? You can't even say his name?" Harry mocked Draco. "Go on, say it. Voldemort."

Draco's face flashed with anger and his shoulders went stiff.

"Yes, go on say his name, Malfoy. Say Voldemort. Isn't he going to be your master soon? Just like your father. You know, father like son."

"Don't get me confused, Potter. My father was a stupid idiotic git who got himself a kiss because he was following blindlessly after a fool," his voice a whisper as if he was trying to control his anger. This response took Harry by surprise. He blinked at the blonde boy in front of him. "And don't get me wrong. A fool like Dumbledore fighting this fight through you...you're parents' death would be in vain though I wouldn't mind the off with all the potheads around. It's one thing the Dark Lord did right."

If there had been any sympathy felt by Harry to Draco there was no evidence of it now.

Harry pushed Draco into a locker, his forearm under his chin.

"Malfoy, I swear..."

"Break it up!" came the same adult. "First day of school and already fights!" the man said prying Harry away from Draco. Draco only had an amused look on his face which made Harry just want to attack his pretty face into paste. "Now get to class the two of you. You've got 3 minutes!"

At that Draco walked down the hall, leaving Harry without another glance.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Now what class do we have?" Lana asks.

Hermione checks both their schedules. "Great! We have the next class together. It's History." Hermione was nibbling on the last of her lunch. They were walking in the courtyard waiting for lunch to end.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Lana asks.

"It's great!" she admitted though never as grand as Hogwarts. She had met up with a few of her elementary friends and made a whole bunch more. They took a seat at the bench nearby two chattering girls. It was a warm and sunny autumn day. "I can't wait till we start getting to work."

Lana stared at Hermione in disbelief. "You're still exactly the same bookworm from elementary," she laughs some.

"I guess I am. How can you not be interested in books with such---"something caught her ear and she paused...

"What?" Lana looked confused. "What is it?"

Hermione put a finger to her lips to silence her friend. She pricked her ears listening hard. She had to be mistaken. It couldn't possibly what she had heard.

"I wonder where that name comes from...Malfoy."

"What does that matter? He's hot!"

Hermione couldn't help herself. She walked over to the two girls talking.

"Pardon me but what was this boy's name?"

The two girls seemed taken aback. "Draco Malfoy," said one of them.

Hermione walks slowly back to Lana, the two girls giving her a weird look. Hermione didn't believe it.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Lana as she gave the two girls not too far away a glance and then back at Hermione.

"I don't believe it. He goes here..." she trails off. This had to be bad.

"Who goes here? You mean that new kid, Draco Malfoy. I hear he's awfully cute and rich. He's your friend?" Lana asks hopefully.

"Friend? That would be overestimating it a tad bit..." came a drawling voice Hermione was dreading to hear. Hermione saw the look on her friend's face. Her eyes widen and mouth hung open a bit. Hermione turned around slowly getting a glimpse of the girls she was previously talking to. They both were in shock as they stared at the boy in awe.

Hermione scanned the boy in front of her.

The boy in front of her was no longer a boy but a young man. Draco was quite tall now, about 5'9". His silver blonde hair so fine hung on his head and over his forehead framing his face perfectly. Hermione had to admit it looked far better than when he had gelled it back. His face had outgrown his childish features. His eyes were a light grey around his pupil. His once round face was now slim and cut out as if a craftsman had come by and cut the boys' features out perfectly. His body fit, perfect for a seeker. It wasn't hugely buff but slim, fit, strong appearance to it. The grey shirt he wore exposed this by clinging to his body as if it was just made for him and which it probably was and probably very extremely expensive though it was only a plain grey shirt. His jeans also looked expensive. It had that dirty grayish faded and yet dark blue look to it with his brown leather shoes. It was odd seeing him in muggle clothes with a brown messenger bag over his shoulder. He looked expensive. Hermione would've thought he had looked good except that extreme hatred towards him pushed the thought away.

As Hermione scanned him Draco scanned the girl up and down.

Her unruly brown curls seemed to settle as she grew older and was not so unbearable as it use to be. The curls seemed more calm as they framed her thin face. Her brown eyes were plain and her lips pink and the slight hint of makeup. She would be gorgeous to the normal eye of a muggle. Her white blouse hung loosely and a bit messy with a dark blue skirt and black dressy open toed shoes. The skirt showed off her long tanned smooth legs. She had grown to be about 5'4".

"Malfoy," she says through clenched teeth.

"Ah, yes the mudblood," said Draco.

Despise herself she glanced over at Lana and the two girls sitting not to far to see how they had reacted to that word but they seemed to be enchanted into Draco's looks which for the first time thanked Draco for them.

Draco laughed dryly. "Are you ashamed of what you are?"

Hermione wasn't sure if he was asking if she was ashamed of being a muggle-born of if she was ashamed of being a witch. "What do you want?"

"I just couldn't let your...friend," he glanced over at Lana in disgust which took Lana by surprise. "...bring me down as to say I was a friend of yours."

The two girls looked at Hermione and Draco in astonishment and laughed at the comment of Hermione. Hermione kept staring at Draco and Draco the same though Lana glanced over at them and glared at them. The two girls glared back but got up and left the three in the courtyard.

"What's your problem?" Lana intruded suddenly. Draco was taken aback by a muggle confronting him.

"Stay out of it you filthy muggle," snapped Draco.

Hermione gave a sigh of exasperation. "Honestly---"

"What is it with you and making up words?" interrupted Lana, standing up next to Hermione.

"Oh, I've forgotten how simple, one minded, one tracked, idiotic, plain stupid, useless gits you...people are."

"Us people? Tell me if I'm wrong but you seem to be human enough to be part of that group you call people!"

Draco snickered. He opened his mouth to speak again.

"Malfoy, that's enough," came a stern voice.

Draco's eyes flashed behind Hermione. "Potter!" came his drawling cool voice.

Draco scanned his arch-nemesis with loathing hatred. He was no longer the little boy that had made a wrong decision years ago. He was the same height as Draco, 5'9". His hair was always unruly and unnaturally extremely black, his green eyes vibrant under those round glasses and the lightning scar on his forehead. He also had the same body fit as Draco, perfect for a seeker. In many ways Harry and Draco looked similar and yet so different. Harry wasn't as put together looking as Draco was with a light blue button up flannel t-shirt untucked with a pair of plain blue jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes but he looked clean.

Hermione turned around and immediately her face brightened!

"Harry!" she exclaimed running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around her body returning the hug.

Malfoy watched the two interact. He had never had a friend that threw their arms around him as that mudblood and scar face did. "If you two would find a room that would be pleasing to the world," his voice cold.

Lana looked confused looking at the three of them.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she let go of Harry. She grabbed her hand and dragged him towards Lana. "Lana, meet a real good friend of mine, Harry and Harry meet a very good friend of mind Lana."

Lana's face brightened. "Hello Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, yes it's the same," Harry said shaking her hand.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Draco inputted.

They all glared at him.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but before he could...

"Draco Malfoy?"

Draco and the rest turned to the person speaking.

It was a girl in the same uniform as that he had bumped into earlier that day yet this was a different girl.

He just stared at the girl.

"I need a word," she said and before he could reply she grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

---------------------------------------------

REVIEW!!! PLEASE DO!!!

What to expect in next chapter:

(I have to make changes so I'm not exactly sure how much of it will still be there but here are a few hints)

-a kiss

-possibly a date or a date proposal

Chapter 3 should be up no later than next Saturday (October 30th) or maybe even sooner.

Until then HAPPY READINGS!


End file.
